


Pretty Boy

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Big Brother Dean, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demonic Possession, Demons, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets possessed and Dean gets happy. Everyone is happy in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

After what had just happened, Dean didn't want to see, let alone _hear_ his brother's bitchy voice. When he heard the flutter of wings outside the bedroom, he tensed. "I swear, if he's here, so God help me, I will break his God damned face." he threatened shallowly and angrily.

"He's not here, but he has a pretty good punch." Castiel grunted then sat down with a sigh. "I tried snapping him out of whatever he's in and he hit me. More of a punch to the stomach and jaw." He looked at Dean.

"Fucking hate the bastard," Dean growled. "He had no God damn right saying that stuff! He can go to Hell for all I care because, right now, I really don't give a rats ass and, yes, I mean it."

Cas frowned. "Dean, it's not Sam. This isn't like him." He shook his head slowly. "I have a theory. You're probably not going to like."

"What?" Dean scowled bitterly. "He's possessed? Cas, it's impossible. We both have anti-possession tattoos on ourselves."

"Not if it was burned off," Cas stated. "Dean, if the demon somehow burned off the mark, then he could easily possess Sam."

"I don't want to believe it." Dean said roughly.

"We have to take it as a possibility." Cas nodded then gasped as he was pinned to the wall by his shoulders. "Dean, I know you don't want to believe it, but think about it. You know Sam would _never_ say those things. Not even if he was forced to." He looked into his mate's green eyes.

Dean arms shook a little as he tried not to break down. "He's a smart kid, Cas," Dean said dryly. "He knows how to dodge a bullet like that very easily. I know him."

"He could have been lured and provoked or threatened." Cas was able to move his arms. He pulled Dean to him and frowned, stroking his angel's hair gently.

Dean gripped Cas's trench coat from behind, gripping it tightly as he buried his face into Cas's neck, still believing this wasn't happening.

Cas kissed the side of Dean's hair then jumped as the motel door was opened.

"Uh...hi," Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean, I came to apologize. That wasn't me back there and I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Bullshit," Dean snapped. "Get the hell out." he said angrily, looking at his brother.

"Dean, man, look. I didn't mean the things I said. That wasn't me. I swear. I think there's something in our old house. You saw the sulfur. Something was making me say those things. I'm sorry." He frowned.

"The tattoo, Dean." Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

"Don't you "Dean, man" me, dammit," Dean growled."If that wasn't you, then what was it, college boy?" Dean asked with hostility and bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know. That's why I came back. We need to investigate further and figure it out. Please, trust me on this. Just this once." Sam had his puppy dog eyes on at full blast.

Somehow, Dean was able to resist the puppy eyes when he usually couldn't. "I don't believe you." he said dryly.

Sam looked at Castiel then at Dean. "Dean, I'm your _brother_. Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

"I dunno, Sam," Dean said and pulled away from Sam. "Why don't you tell me? When Cas was trying to snap you out of whatever happened, why'd you hit him? Why didn't you call me after being gone for two hours? Why didn't you wake me up to say you were going to the house? Oh. My favorite. Why the hell didn't you _leave_ when you saw the damn sulfur? So many questions left unanswered, huh? Such a small, small world we live in."

"Were you not listening to me? _Something_ is in out old house! Something was making me do all of those things! And I didn't wake you because Cas told me you had trouble sleeping last night!" Sam pointed to Cas, getting a sigh and nod from the angel.

"Well, whoop-dee-friggin'-doo for me not sleeping," Dean glared. "Tell me what the hell is going on with you. Now!"

"I just told you!" Sam growled.

"Yeah, you did," Dean scowled. "And I _still_ don't believe this is you."

"You think I'm possessed. Here. I'll prove it." Sam removed his shirt and pointed to his tattoo. "Look. I can't be possessed if this thing is here. Correct?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Don't think this means I believe you." Dean finally muttered sourly at him.

"Dean, please. You have to believe me." Sam pleaded.

"Don't you "Dean, please" me," Dean hissed. "I don't have to do jackshit for you."

Sam frowned. "Please."

"No!" Dean snapped. "Stop it!"

Sam grew silent suddenly, still looking at his older brother.

Dean looked at Sam. "What, Sam?" he scowled. "What?"

"You told me to stop, so I did." Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever..." Dean said bitterly, shoving past his brother.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm tightly. "Don't shove me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Guys, stop it." Cas pleaded.

"Dammit, let go!" Dean hissed and ripped himself away, stumbling backwards towards Cas.

Cas caught Dean before he fell and looked at his mate's arm to see a dark bruise forming then looked at Sam.

Sam growled and his eyes flickered to solid black, his head tilting with an evil smirk on his face.

"You bastard," he growled angrily. "Get out of him!"

"I like this meatsuit. It's strong." Sam's eyes were back to their normal hazel color.

Cas looked at Dean and stopped him before he could flick his wrist. "Dean, if you do that, you'll kill Sam. He can't heal himself." He frowned.

Dean resisted the urge now that Cas said that. Dean couldn't kill the demon without killing Sam. He had to get the demon out and make sure his brother stayed alive for sure.

"I've been in Sam all day. It's been fun. Being able to hit an angel was one of the highlights of my day." Sam smirked and looked at Cas, who growled.

"Get out of Sam, right now!" Cas snarled.

"Whoa there, little angel. Don't wanna make me have to harm the meatsuit anymore, do you?" Sam raised an eyebrow, making the full-angel be quiet.

"Anymore?" Dean echoed. "What did you do?" he asked darkly, anger in his green eyes again.

"Don't worry. He's still alive. He just has some...bruises and cuts on his body. Well, my body." The demon smirked and laughed lightly.

"You don't hurt him, we don't hurt you," Dean said. "It's a fair deal, alright?"

"I don't think so. You're still going to try to get rid of me. So, it wouldn't be very fair. He's fighting, yknow. Fighting _hard_." The demon laughed.

"Just don't hurt my brother," Dean said. "Please."

"Do I hear begging?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do you wanna talk to your brother? I can hand over the reigns for a minute or two. I'm not completely evil, Dean."

"You're a friggin' _demon_ ," the hunter scowled. "The only demon who didn't want to kill us was Ruby."

"Oh, the whore wanted to kill you alright. She was just waiting for the right time, but, alas, it never happened. What a shame," he shrugged. "Now, do you wanna talk to your little brother or not? Going once. Going twice..." The demon looked at Dean.

"Yes. Yes. Fine," Dean said quickly. "Just...don't hurt him."

The demon nodded and closed his eyes, going dormant for the time being.  
Sam stumbled back then swallowed hard. He looked himself over then looked at Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean said, a bit hesitant. "Sammy, please tell me that's you in there."

"Dean, w-what's happening to me?" Sam looked around frantically. "This demon burned my tattoo and possessed me. I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry." He looked at his brother with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright, Sammy," Dean coaxed softly. "We'll fix this. I promise."

Sam frowned and nodded slowly, looking like a kicked puppy. He just wanted to be held and comforted. He didn't want this demon in him anymore. It was always getting into fights, hurting Sam physically. It was Hell. Well, not literally, but still.

"We just need to make a Devils Trap and get you inside it and try to get the bitch out of you, alright?" Dean said, looking at Sam. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"How are we going to do that without alarming the demon?" Sam let a small whimper escape his lips as the demon inside clawed at his chest.

"Still working on that." Dean mumbled quietly.

Sam frowned and looked at Cas. "I'm so sorry that I hit you, Castiel."

"It's okay, Sam. It wasn't you. I understand." The angel replied with a soft smile.

"Can we get a Devils Trap up and share our feelings later, please?" Dean asked with a huff.

"Please do! I'm tired of trying to keep control. She's wearing me out." Sam panted lightly from exhaustion.

Cas nodded then disappeared and reappeared with a couple of paint spray cans, handing one to Dean.

Dean blinked. "Wait... _she_?" he repeated before moving the rug and quickly started to make the Devils Trap.

" _Did I fucking stutter_?" Sam growled, still trying to keep control.

Cas raised an eyebrow but shook his head then went back to drawing the Devil's Trap.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean muttered, trying not to snicker from hearing that a female demon was possessing his brother. Dean finally stood up and put the paint can down and moved Sam into the circle. "You'll make it, Sam. I promise." he told his brother.

Sam looked down and his eyes flickered black. "Sammy's not here right now, Dean." The demon smirked. "He's slightly...wore out at the moment." She stepped forward then stopped with a jerk. "What the hell is this?!" She growled.

"Huh. As a demon, you're pretty stupid," Dean laughed softly. "It's called a Devils Trap, sweetheart. Traps black eyed whores like yourself. Look it up."

"I will when I get out of here." The demon growled and tried running through it but was thrown back and hit the floor hard. "Shit!" She groaned and stood up. "Hmm...I wonder how long I can do this until you try to exorcise me. The pain is on Sammy too." She smirked.

Dean looked at the demon with a cold look. "Sam knows how to hold on, you little skank," he growled. "While you're in this pretty little circle, you're powerless. I'll make this quick for you both."

"Maybe I am powerless, but it hurts the vessel everytime I strain to get out. Weakens him, Dean. You're, apparently, not that smart either." The demon pressed against the force field that surrounded the Devil's Trap and panted with a growl.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Dean said and stepped back a little before starting to recite a memorized Latin exorcism.

The demon grunted and growled then started laughing breathlessly.

Cas tilted his head and stopped Dean from speaking. "Why are you laughing?"

"Lucifer's back, right? I figure that Dean doesn't trust him, correct?" The demon wiped away a bead of sweat from Sam's forehead.

"What's your damn point?" Dean hissed. "Hurry up. I have a demon to exorcize."

"You should have a little trust in him. Lucifer doesn't want to hurt Sam." She shook her head. "He never wanted any pain to be inflicted on him. Sam's his favorite person in the whole wide world, Dean." The demon grinned then growled when Dean started speaking again. " _It's the truth!!_ " She ground out. "I swear!" She panted.

"Truth my ass." Dean rolled his eyes and quickly started to finish the exorcism up, the demon falling to his...her... _it's_ knees.

Cas watched as Dean kept saying the exorcism. He stepped back a bit as the black smoke left Sam and disappeared.

Sam stayed on his knees and swayed a bit, weakened from what the demon put him through.

Dean quickly went to Sam's side, catching him before he could collapse. "Hey, hey, hey," he said, feeling the majority of his brother's weight fall on him. "Easy there, Sasquatch. I gotcha. Take it easy..." he whispered soothing.

Cas looked at Sam then at Dean.

Sam grunted and whimpered slightly. "'m tired..." He mumbled lowly. "'m sorry..." The tall man sighed softly.

"I know, Sammy," Dean soothed, hooking Sam's arm around his neck and helped Sam to his feet. "C'mon. All tired Sasquatches to bed."

Sam stood up, but leaned on his big brother for support. They finally made it over to the bed and Sam slid away from Dean and landed on the bed, face in the pillow and groaned.

Cas covered his mouth. He was trying so hard not to chuckle.

Dean pulled the blankets over top Sam and made sure he was comfortable before turning to Cas and frowned. "It's not funny." he said.

Cas removed his hand from his mouth and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sam whimpered a bit and drifted off to sleep.

Dean looked back down at Sam and sighed quietly, wishing he didn't have a damn fear of going into his old house anymore.

Cas looked at Sam and frowned. "Are you okay, Dean?" He looked at his mate.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just worried about Sam."

"He'll be fine. He always is, isn't he?" Cas tilted his head a bit.

"Yeah." Dean nodded quietly, still sitting on the edge of Sam's bed.

Cas walked over to Dean and hesitantly ran a hand through his mate's hair. "He'll be okay, Dean." He said with a soft smile.


End file.
